A coordinated, multi-disciplinary program in clinical cancer investigation is carried out at this Comprehensive Cancer Center. Emphasis is placed on development of new clinical approaches, drawing particularly upon the research in basic and bridging sciences which is underway at this Center. Both adult and pediatric studies are included. A major effort is also devoted to improvement of supportive care.